


Mixed Bag

by Emony



Category: Chuck (TV), Leverage, Psych
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic for the comment_fic LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leverage, Parker/Eliot/Hardison, after running across some sci-fi fanfic, Parker asks, "What does OT3 mean?"

Hardison has had the peace and quiet he'd asked for for ten minutes, he figures he's got about thirty seconds left before Parker asks some odd question or Eliot gets bored and does something to get Parker to ask a really odd question. He takes a breath, types in the last bit of code for the last ditch plan for their latest job, and turns to face them.

They're next to each other on the couch, Eliot's looking right at him. Parker's scowling at the laptop on her lap. _Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

"Hardison?" Parker asks, not looking up from the laptop, "What does OT3 mean?"

"Uh," he looks to Eliot and knows from the smirk he's get no help there, "it's uh, it's a threesome."

"Huh," and she goes back to the laptop, clicking a few times. Eliot's working on a full blown grin now - whilst he's edging over to see what she's looking at.

"Who's the green guy?" Eliot asks.

"Green guy?" Hardison wonders what the hell she's looking at.

"Yeah, Teal." _Teal? Teal'c?_ "Teal'c?"

"You," Parker answers still not looking up from the screen, "he's the silent muscle guy, and Sam's the brainy tech one like Hardison and Jack's the one who could sorta be me... sorta."

Whilst Hardison's brain is busy exploding from those comparisons and implications Parker turns to Eliot and points to the screen, "do you think we could do that?"

Eliot's quiet for a minute whilst he reads the paragraph she's pointing at. Then he looks at Hardison and the smirk's back, only there's this edge to it, one that almost has Hardison's insides turning to jelly.

"Only one way to find out," Eliot answers, moving the laptop to the other end of the couch.


	2. Chuck/Psych, wee!Shawn & wee!Gus + John Casey, Casey's spy training never prepared him for an eleven year old kid named Shawn Spencer

Casey's been hunkered down in this spot in the Santa Barbara woods for 13 hours, full camouflage gear in place, including the fake bush that's been digging in his back for 12 hours and 53 minutes.

"What are ya doing?"

Casey freezes, if it's possible to freeze any further. He's a spy, he doesn't hallucinate.

"Hey, man, I said, what are ya doing?"

He moves his left hand off the barrel of his rifle and swats at the leg that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ow!" This time he hears the rustling as another body comes close.

"Shawn, you're Dad's been shouting for you for ever!" the kid, because these two are kids, kids that have found him in his secret camouflaged spot, sounds like he's maybe forty seconds from collapsing.

"Aww, come on Gus, I've only been gone from camp fifteen minutes."

The kid's about managed to stop wheezing, "and you haven't found the super secret spy you said you would, so can we just go? Please?"

"Nope."

And suddenly the kid's lying down next to him having found a _real_ bush to use as cover. He's quiet whilst the other kid goes running off shouting for Shawn's father.

"Shawn Spencer," the kids says, "you can't be a very good spy, I mean, I'm eleven and it took me fifteen mintues to find you - _and_ I was only kidding when I told Gus there was a spy out here.

Casey's almost relieved when ten minutes later Henry Spencer appears bellowing for his kid.

"Well, Casey," he says leaning down to remove the fake bush, "fifteen mintues isn't bad, I guess. He found the last one in five."


End file.
